


Threesome

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), British Singers RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caught, Cigarettes, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: This is your final summer before your last year of college. As a way to make the most of your last summer before your real adult responsibilities hit, you decide to follow Queen while they tour.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, brian may/reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Kudos: 37





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmas Prompt #4: Threesome
> 
> This is my first time writing a threesome, honestly I thought my first time writing one would be for marvel, but here I am! I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's not proof read.

The last summer before your final year in college was quickly coming to an end. Up until then you felt as though your life had been a series of books and studying in hopes to be a successful student. But you had decided to shake things up a bit and follow Queen while they were on their summer tour. You had been following them for a while now, sleeping in your car in gas station parking lots and eating shitty drive through so you wouldn’t starve. It wasn’t glamorous, but it was fun. In fact, it was probably the most fun you’d had in a long time.

You’d even managed to get back stage a few times, catching a glimpse here and there of the band members and even on one occasion waving at them. But up until now you had little contact with them besides that.

Today you’d managed to sneak in with a few other girls between their break and encore song. But now, you were wandering down the winding corridors, finding yourself somewhat lost in the dimly lit tunnels.

“Are you supposed to be down here?”

The voice startled you, but you turned on your heel and locked eyes with the one and only Roger Taylor, “Well… I…” You found yourself at a loss for words and unable to come up with a fake excuse.

A cheeky grin spread across Roger’s face, “I’m taking the piss.” He said waving his hand dismissively, “I’ve seen you around at our last few shows, you following us?” He asked in a teasing manor.

Your face flushed and you looked away from his wide-eyed gaze, “No, well yes,” You sputtered out, “It’s my last summer before I graduate college and I wanted to make it worth my while, you know before the real-world hits.” You said sheepishly.

Roger took the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth and blew smoke into the air, “Is it worth your while yet?” he asked, taking the time to finally drink in your figure looking you from your feet to the top of your head, pausing momentarily to linger on your chest.

Your stance and chewed on your lip nervously before you shrugged “I think it could be more interesting.” You answered, hoping to egg him on.

It worked, because somewhere between then and now you would up on your knees in front of the couch in Roger’s dressing room. You pumped his length in your hand as his head tilted back and let out a content sigh. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest and his pants were bunched up around his ankles while you settled between his legs. You hesitantly leaned in, licking the tip of his hardening cock.

Roger’s breath hitched in the back of his throat and his legs relaxed when he felt you engulfing his full length with your mouth. He let out a soft groan and bucked his hips into your throat and reached a hand up, burying it in your hair.

You set a steady pace, bobbing your head up and down his length in tandem with your hand which covered what you couldn’t fit, “Christ, should have invited you back sooner.” He groaned and tightened the grip on your hair.

You lifted your head off him and moaned, leaning your head back into his touch before you craned your neck down, sucking his balls into your mouth and gently rubbing your tongue along them while your hand continued to pump his cock. Roger hissed out bucking into your hand and letting out a soft moan.

You licked his length from base to tip and sucked on the head which was weeping precum. Roger firmly gripped your hair and bucked his hips into your mouth causing you to gag when he hit the back of your throat. He let out a weak moan and struggled to control himself from rutting into your mouth and using you. You removed your hands and planted them firmly on either side of him, urging him to lose control. You peered up at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, it was enough to make him snap.

“Fuck,” He groaned and started bucking into your mouth, your head held in place by his hands. He sighed feeling your throat constrict around his hard cock and his thighs tensed up as he neared his release.

“Christ, Rog, lock the door next time.” You heard a strange voice but didn’t stop when Roger jumped and let go of your hair, still bobbing your head and cupping his balls in your hand.

“Bloody knock next time, Brian,” He said through clenched teeth.

You peered up, your face tear stained, and lips swollen and made eye contact with Brian May, “Do you want to join?” You teased.

Brian’s face flushed and Roger shot you a wide-eyed look, “I- well- um” You had rendered Brian speechless.

You couldn’t help but flash a cheeky grin “I was mostly joking, but I wouldn’t be upset you both wanted.” You followed up honestly.

Roger swallowed thickly and brushed your hair out of the way of your face, lightly tugging on it. Your head tilted back, and your breathing hitched in the back of your throat, “What do you think, Bri?” Roger asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

Brian swallowed thickly, peering over the couch at you, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” He said reaching behind him and locking the door before sauntering over.

Roger beckoned Brian to join him on the couch and motioned for you to kneel between them in the small gap that remained. You followed suit, palming Brian through his tight jeans while Roger pulled your skirt up. You sighed with anticipation, continuing to rub Brian through the confines of his pants “Go on and suck Brian off, love.” Roger said rubbing at your clothed core.

You gasped at the sudden pressure and began to fumble with Brian’s pants. He slid them out and pulled out his half hard cock, you licked your lips and gripped it tightly in your hand pumping the full length of it before flatly licking the tip. Brian groaned and instinctively reached up and gripped your hair, it was different from how Roger previously did. At the time Roger just seemed like he wanted to feel your soft locks on his fingers or desperately needed something to grab onto, but Brian? He gripped your hair like a vice, causing you to hiss out in both pain and pleasure.

You lowered yourself onto his cock, curling your lips over your teeth and bobbing your head up and down. Roger had moved your panties to the side and inserted one of his long fingers into you, pumping and curling them expertly with in you. You rocked your hips back against his hand, fucking yourself on his fingers and moaned around Brian’s cock. You removed your head and lowered your head as far as it could go, gagging when he hit the back of your throat but suppressing the feeling until your nose ghosted the skin of his thighs. Brian let out a shuttering breath and kept your head firmly in place before you sat up gasping for breath.

You found yourself burying your face into Brian’s chest while Roger’s fingers aggressively pumped in and out of your wet cunt while his thumb rubbed harsh circles on your clit. You whined out feeling his fingers slipping from inside you, “Sit on Brian’s lap, love.” He said moving back and shaking his pants off, clad now only in his open button down.

You swallowed thickly and nodded your head, moving to sit on Brian’s lap, your ass grinding down onto his erection and legs spread apart. Roger knelt between yours and Brian’s legs, spreading them further apart and getting a face full of your ruined panties. He slipped them off but left the skirt on, pushing it up your hips before he licked a stripe against your wet folds.

Your head fell back onto Brian’s shoulder as he held your legs apart for Roger and groaned, feeling you shift against him. Your hand went down to Roger’s hair, lacing your fingers in his soft blonde locks and rolling your hips against his face while his tongue continued to lap at you. Brian pulled your shirt up and tugged your bra down causing your breasts to spill out. He gripped them in his hands, rolling your nipples between your fingers while peppering light kisses down the side of your neck that was exposed to him. You sighed against their touches, gripping Roger’s hair tightly between your fingers and hissed out feeling Brian tug your hair back roughly “You feeling good, darling?” Brian asked nuzzling his nose into the side of your neck.

You swallowed thickly and huffed out, “Yes,” You moaned, “Feels so good.” You sighed.

“Don’t tell me, tell Rog how good he makes you feel.” Brian demanded, turning your head to look down at Roger.

He peered up at you with a devilish glint in his wide blue eyes, “Fuck,” You choked out, “Rog, your mouth feels so good.” You whimpered out.

Roger pulled away, his chin glistening from your arousal, “Why don’t we let Bri have a taste?” he suggested.

You glanced back at Brian whose eyes had begun to cloud over with lust and nodded your head and lying back on the couch where Brian settled between your legs. You laced your fingers through his hair, it felt different from Roger’s it was thick and curly and felt as though there was far too much for you to grab onto; and his mouth, oh boy were the things he did with his mouth different from Rogers. While Roger sensually licked your cunt, Brian dove right in sucking harshly on your clit and slipping two fingers into your cunt. He curled them upwards and stroked your soft walls with the pads of his calloused fingers.

Roger sat back, watching his friend and bandmate feverishly lapping at your cunt. He pumped his hand up and down his length letting out soft groans that mixed with yours and Brian’s.

Your breaths began to get more feverish and despite Brian holding your hips down, your hips were writhing and grinding against his face. Just as you were about to come he pulled away, ceasing all of his contact with you.

Fucking tease.

You whimpered and frowned, letting your head fall back against the sofa. Roger cleared his throat, catching your attention “Think you can take both of us, love?” He asked with a devilish smirk.

Your face felt hot with embarrassment at his suggestion, but still you nodded your head “Yeah, I can take it.” You said sheepishly.

Before you knew it you were bare and seated atop Brian while laid at an upright angle, positioning him over your entrance and sinking down onto his length. Your mouth hung open and you let out a shaky sigh feeling him fill your tight pussy before you leaned forward, moving your hips against him.

Brian gripped your hips tightly and bucked against them as you buried your face into his shoulder. He cupped your face, pulling you into a soft kiss and moving his mouth against yours, taking your lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it. You moaned into his mouth when you felt Roger’s well lubed fingers against your ass and spread your legs more. Roger inserted one of his fingers into your tight hole, pumping his fingers into your slowly to loosen you.

Even without Roger’s full length inside you, you still felt incredibly full, feeling them both moving against you and keeping pace with each other. You rocked back onto Roger’s finger as he inserted a second one and moaned in Brian’s ear. His hips sharply slapped against yours, rocking you against Roger’s fingers.

When he pulled them from you, you frowned at the loss of fullness. But it was quickly replaced with a moan when you felt his length pushing against you and slowly entering your ass. You gripped onto Brian’s shoulders, digging your nails into his skin. The pressure between your legs was unbelievable. You had never felt so full in your entire life, and they hadn’t even started moving.

They sat for a moment, allowing you to adjust to having both holes filled and waiting for you to give them the okay to move. You sat up lightly, and let out a shaky breath “It’s okay, you can move.” You said, your voice ragged.

Brian was the first to move, setting the pace and slowly moving in and out of your cunt while Roger followed suit. You moaned, feeling them both rubbing against you in tandem and letting out a high pitched whine at the new foreign feeling. Roger kissed along the back of your neck and shoulders, licking over the dark marks he left in his wake while he rutted against you. He let out soft gasps feeling your tightness around him and began to thrust harder and harder, causing you to fuck yourself on Brian’s cock. He leaned over, planting his hands on either side of you and Brian to get a steady foundation as he pounded his hips into you frantically.

“Fuck, you’re taking us so well.” He grunted in your ear, “Feel good having Brian and I fucking you so well?” He asked.

You let out a high pitched moan, feeling Brian brushing against that spot that drove you crazy , “Oh, fuck,” You gasped “Yes, fuck Rog, you and Brian feel so good.”

You felt Roger kissing the side of your face and neck, so you turned towards him and awkwardly captured his mouth with a sloppy kiss before you turned towards Brian, placing your lips against his. He swallowed your moans while he and Roger continued to thrust into you.

Roger and Brian’s thrusts slowed, and you saw his hand come up, brushing some hair from Brian’s face and watched the tender touches intently before you saw Roger hesitantly lean in. His hand cupped Brian’s face softly and their lips touched and moved against each other with familiar motions. You felt the urge to look away, almost like you were interrupting their private moment. Brian pulled away briefly and glanced at you before pulling you into a kiss, it was slow and erotic. His mouth felt hot against yours and you couldn’t help but preen into their slow thrusts.

Your walls clenched, causing Brian to pull away from your searing kiss and hiss out, “You close, love?” he asked reaching his hand down between your legs and rubbing harsh circles around your clit.

You nodded, squirming against his touch and crying out once they began to pick up their pace again, “Yes, yes, yes,” You chanted, your brain unable to form any other words.

They moved unevenly against you, when Roger pulled back, Brian would thrust in, your brain began to feel as though it was swimming through a heavy fog, desperately trying to seek clarity. The string in your belly had begun to ware dangerously thin before it finally broke. Your walls clenched and pulsated, and your mouth hung open as you let out a strangled moan.

The two men began to rut into you at an unforgiving pace and desperately chased their release, your arms shook before they finally gave out. You laid against Brian’s chest as he held you tightly against him, “Come on, darling, I know you’ve got one more for us.” He said, bucking his hips into your still sensitive pussy.

You sobbed out, tears beginning to prick the corners of your eyes. You were sweaty and looked like a fucking mess, but he was right. With no time to recover from your first orgasm, your second one began to rapidly approach. The familiar warm feeling spreading from your belly and creeping up the back of your neck as your back began to arch, pressing your chest against Brian’s and your head falling back.

Roger reached up, gripping your hair and holding your head in place, forcing your back to remain curved “Be a good girl and come for us again,” He growled into your ear.

You groaned, clenching your jaw and dug your finger nails into Brian’s shoulders, raking them down as your second orgasm washed over you. You cried out and your chest heaved as you fell forward onto Brian’s shoulder. Your legs shook and Roger was the first to follow, pulling out and groaning as he painted your back with thick ropes of come. He slumped back against the couch and watched as Brian chased his release, holding you tightly against his chest and firmly planting his feet before he started to pound into your abused cunt before he finally pulled out coming on his and your stomachs.

The three of you sat slumped and catching your breath, attempting to calm yourselves from the excitement of your previous sinful activities. Your whole body ached, and you looked as though you had been through hell and back. Your make up ran down you face, hair was a frazzled mess, and you were covered in the come of not one but two separate men.

Brian was the first to move, picking up a shirt from the ground and wiping the come off his stomach. Roger helped you sit up and Brian swiped the mess from your stomach and back before you laid back onto his chest. He smiled softly and rubbed your back, “Got to get dressed,” He reminded you.

You’d almost forgotten where you were, Roger’s dressing room behind the huge stadium they had just previously played in, “Right,” You answered, your voice hoarse and abused.

You moved to stand, losing your balance at first before Roger reached out a hand to help steady yourself on. Once you gathered your bearings and dressed yourself you once again slumped back against the couch, wincing at the soreness between your legs, “You okay?” Roger asked and lightly rubbed your thigh.

You ran a hand through your hair, attempting to untangle it and flashed him a grin “I’ve honestly never been better.” You admitted, “That was the craziest thing I’ve done in my life.”

Brian turned towards Roger and mumbled something into his ear. You narrowed your eyes, feeling a pang of jealousy at your lack of inclusion. Roger looked at Brian, his face broke into a cheeky grin and he muttered something back. Brian cleared his throat “You’re following our tour, right?” He asked

You nodded your head, “Yeah for the last few weeks now.”

Brian ran a hand through his curly hair, “If you want, you, uh, you can ride in the bus.” He let out an awkward cough “It’s just that we only have two more weeks of tour left, so you won’t be a bother.”

You opened your mouth to protest “I have my car, I don’t know what I’ll do with it.” You soon felt overwhelmed with what you would need to do if you accepted their offer “I have all my stuff in there because I’ve been sleeping in-”

“Sleeping in your car?” Roger cut you off suddenly “Oh no, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be sleeping in parking lots.” He said and slyly wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him, “There is a guaranteed bed and shower, plus we can get you the best seats in the house.” He added, leaning into you.

You still looked hesitant “We can figure out the things with your car,” Brian added.

You looked at Brian and Roger, they were both sweaty and their fashionably messy hair was now even messier from you pulling on it, you pursed your lips with thought. “All right, I’ll go with.” This was your final summer before you would reach adult hood and it was time for you to live a little.


End file.
